


Czy to jest przyjaźń (nie), czy to jest kochanie (tak)?

by kas_delafere



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Rozważania Kakashiego na temat jego związku (?) z Iruką zaprowadzają go do Shikaku, którego chce zapytać, co konkretnie Kakashi w końcu czuje do nauczyciela.





	Czy to jest przyjaźń (nie), czy to jest kochanie (tak)?

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like mne

Kakashi wrócił z misji dość późno, a mimo że nie miał jeszcze napisanego raportu, to i tak postanowił wstąpić do biura obsługującego misje. Przed wioską obmył swoje rany przy strumieniu, a potem przebrał się w czysty mundur; stary, który był brudny, rozerwany i zakrwawiony, wcisnął na sam dół plecaka. Doskonale wiedział, że gdyby pojawił się w pomieszczeniu bez ogarnięcia się, to od razu zostałby przegnany do szpitala. Tego jego plany nie zakładały; planował pojawić się w biurze i usiąść w takim miejscu, aby mieć doskonały widok na chuuninów obsługujących shinobi i dopiero wtedy zacząć pisać raport.

Na miejscu z pewnym smutkiem zauważył, że wśród obecnych osób nie było Iruki-senseia. Nie przejmując się, jak będzie to wyglądało, zrobił w tył zwrot i wyszedł z biura, kierując się do swojego mieszkania. Skoro Iruki nie ma teraz na zmianie, to znaczy, że powinien być następnego dnia po południu, więc Kakashi zdecydował, że wtedy przyniesie raport. Pozwalało mu to na wzięcie ciepłego prysznica i właściwe zajęcie się swoimi ranami przed długim snem we własnym łóżku.

Będzie miał również sporo czasu na napisanie porządnego raportu – zawsze przynosił dobrze napisane raporty, nauczył się tej porządności od swojego ojca. Wiedział, że właściwie sporządzony raport ułatwia pracę nie tylko przyjmującym go chuuninom, ale i wzmacnia całą wioskę u jej podstaw.

Jednak dwa lata temu zaczął starać się jeszcze bardziej, uzupełniając wyczerpująco wszystkie zapytania i spisując jak najwięcej szczegółów oraz krok po kroku swój ciąg myślowy. Powodem pośrednio było odejście Naruto na trening z Jiraiyą, a bezpośrednio – próba sprawienia, aby Iruka-sensei nie wyglądał, jakby wraz z odejściem Naruto stracił wolę do życia. Parę dni obserwacji wystarczyło, aby Kakashi doszedł do dwóch wniosków: po pierwsze, kiedy ktoś dawał Iruce pochopnie i nieskładnie wypełniony raport, chuunin denerwował się, warczał lub nawet krzyczał na osobnika, każąc mu przepisać wszystko na nowym druku, a skutkowało to tym, że być może wyglądał bardziej żywo przez tę chwilę, kiedy zbeształ shinobi, ale zaraz potem z powrotem zmarkotniał; po drugie, Iruka nigdy nikogo nie pochwalił za podany mu raport, co najwyżej pokiwał głową i cicho podziękował. Kakashi rzadko kiedy widział uśmiech na ustach Iruki, kiedy chuunin pracował przy przyjmowaniu raportów. Zdawało się, że wszystkie uśmiechy wykorzystywał na swoich uczniów.

Kakashi nie wiedział, dlaczego czuł się w obowiązku, aby ułatwić Iruce życie. To nie tak, że coś Naruto obiecał. Naruto nawet nie pożegnał się z nim, kiedy odchodził z Jiraiyą. Z drugiej strony, Sasuke też o nim nie myślał, kiedy porzucał wioskę... Kakashi oznajmił Sasuke, że wszystkie najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu zostały zabite, ale być może nadszedł czas, aby spróbować otworzyć się na innych?

Na początku próbował z Gaim, ale mimo wszystko nie mógł za długo z nim wytrzymać, kiedy ten zachowywał się zbyt krzykliwie. Tenzo był zbyt zajęty w ANBU, chociaż obiecał, że kiedy będzie miał czas, to się odezwie. Sakura zajmowała się treningiem z Tsunade, więc pozostało Kakashiemu skupić się na kimś innym. Nie myślał o kimś takim jak Genma czy Raidou, którzy kojarzyli go z okresu, kiedy byli ochroniarzami Yondaime. Nie chciał też jednak poznawać kogoś całkiem na nowo.

Iruka-sensei był idealnym kandydatem – dzięki Naruto trochę się już znali: zarówno z rozmów ze sobą, jak i z opowieści genina. Osoba, która otwiera się na kogoś, w kim znajduje się potwór, który zabił jego rodziców... Kakashi sądził, że ktoś taki musi mieć naprawdę wielkie serce i być może znalazłoby się w nim miejsce dla kogoś jeszcze. Kogoś takiego jak Kakashi.

To dlatego te dwa lata temu spiął się i przygotował swój raport idealnie, po czym ustawił się do dłuższej kolejki u Iruki. Przypatrywał się chuuninowi, kiedy ten odebrał od niego dokument i zaczął go przeglądać. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Iruka ze zdziwienia otworzył szerzej oczy i nawet wyprostował się, a na jego ustach pojawił się prawdziwy uśmiech, taki, który ostatnimi czasy widziały tylko dzieci, które uczył.

— To bardzo dobrze napisany raport, Kakashi-san — pochwalił Iruka, unosząc głowę i kierując ten uśmiech w jego stronę, odbierając Kakashiemu oddech. — Naprawdę, wręcz idealnie. Gdyby każdy raport byłby chociaż w połowie tak dobry, nasza praca byłaby o wiele przyjemniejsza. Dziękuję, Kakashi-san.

— Um, ach, nie ma problemu, Iruka-sensei — odpowiedział Kakashi, kładąc rękę za głowę. Wiedział, że się rumieni, i miał nadzieję, że nie widać tego nad jego maską. Czuł się podobnie jak nie tak dawno temu, przed egzaminami na chuunina, kiedy Iruka zapytał go o postęp Naruto. Nauczyciel uśmiechał się wtedy tak samo otwarcie. — Nie chcę zarzucać cię kolejnymi zmartwieniami, a napisanie raportu nie jest takie trudne — wyjaśnił, bo czuł, że potrzebuje się wytłumaczyć.

— A wydawałoby się, że dla niektórych jest to cięższe niż misje rangi S — westchnął chuunin. Po chwili się zarumienił i potarł swoją bliznę. — Nie chcę narzekać, nie-nie, ale... cóż...

— To zrozumiałe, Iruka-sensei — wtrącił Kakashi. Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie i rumienili się obaj, ale Kakashi nie miał siły, aby się odsunąć. Dopiero kiedy shinobi stojący za nim w kolejce odkaszlnął, Kakashi odsunął się, a Iruka odłożył jego raport na bok.

Kakashi zaczął uzupełniać w ten sposób każdy swój raport, aby tylko Iruka poczuł się lepiej, chociaż na chwilę. Po jakimś czasie przestało mu to wystarczać, więc zaczął zapraszać chuunina na ramen, a kiedy dowiedział się, że Iruka nie umie gotować, to zaprosił go do siebie na obiad. Ich przyjaźń rozwijała się tak, jak Kakashi tego chciał – powoli, ale płynnie i bez przeszkód, mimo że Iruka nadal kręcił nosem, kiedy Kakashi czytał przy nim Icha Icha, a Kakashi patrzył z niesmakiem, jak Iruka zatrzymywał się za każdym razem, kiedy jakieś dziecko chciało z nim porozmawiać. Kakashi dziwił się, że to Iruka nigdy nie jest na nic spóźniony.

Ostatnio jednak...

Ostatnio Kakashi zaczynał czuć coś więcej. Nie tylko chciał być przyjacielem Iruki, ale chciał być jego _najlepszym_ przyjacielem, chociaż i ten tytuł nie oddawał tego, jak się czuł. Chciał zawsze widzieć uśmiech Iruki i być jego przyczyną. Czuł dumę, kiedy Iruka wręcz wchłaniał jedzenie zrobione przez niego, a potem dziękował mu, klepiąc się po pełnym brzuchu. Za każdym razem, kiedy Iruka szturchał go zaczepnie, Kakashi chciał, by chuunin został blisko niego.

Kakashi nie był naiwny. Doskonale wiedział, czego były to oznaki, jednak nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego do nikogo. Kiedy zaraz po powrocie z misji chciał zobaczyć Irukę, tylko utwierdził się w swoim przekonaniu, że się zakochał. Ale skąd miał mieć pewność...?

Rozmyślał tak, idąc następnego dnia do biura, aby zanieść raport, ale zatrzymał się w progu, kiedy nie zauważył Iruki. Podszedł do jednego z dwóch chuuninów, których zawsze widywał razem.

— Iruka-sensei ma wolne? — zapytał.

— Tak, Kakashi-san — odpowiedział chuunin, przeglądając jego raport. — Wow, napisany idealnie! Teraz wiem, dlaczego Iruka powtarza, że w końcu weźmie raporty Kakashiego-sana i pokaże je w klasie...

— Wolne do kiedy? — pytał dalej Kakashi, mimo że starał się nie wyglądać na aż tak zainteresowanego. Nie oszukał jednak chuunina, który uśmiechnął się chytrze, ale odpowiedział:

— Tylko na dzisiaj. Nie podał powodu.

Kakashi pokiwał głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, chowając ręce do kieszeni.

Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Chciał zobaczyć Irukę, ale skoro chuunin wziął wolne, to musiał mieć jakiś powód i Kakashi nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Dyskretne przyglądanie się nie wchodziło w grę, bo Kakashi nie miał zamiaru szpiegować Iruki, nawet chociaż na chwilę, aby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku. Zapamiętał tę lekcję, kiedy dobre dziesięć lat temu Shikaku posadził go przed sobą i wyjaśnił parę rzeczy, których zrozumienie było potrzebne do funkcjonowania w społeczeństwie.

Nastoletniemu Kakashiemu nie podobało się to, bo przecież znał wszystko, co powinien, ale im dłużej Shikaku mówił – trzymając Kakashiego w miejscu za pomocą jutsu swojego klanu – tym bardziej do Kakashiego docierało, że o ile zna podstawy, to jednak miał jeszcze wiele do nauki. To właśnie od niego wiedział, że podążanie za kimś bez wiedzy i zgody tej osoby jest niedopuszczalne, jeśli nie jest to z rozkazu Hokage.

Kakashi zatrzymał się i zawrócił, kiedy zdecydował, że tak właściwie nic nie powstrzymywało go przed zwróceniem się do Shikaku ze swoim obecnym... cóż, nie problemem, ale uczuciem. Shikaku ma rodzinę, na pewno będzie w stanie Kakashiemu powiedzieć, czy naprawdę zakochał się w chuuninie, czy jednak pomylił przyjaźń z miłością?

Kakashi nie miał zamiaru ogłaszać swojego przybycia każdemu członkowi klanu Nara, więc po prostu dostał się na teren posiadłości i przysiadł na tarasie wychodzącym na las. Wiedział, że jego obecność zostanie zauważona przez osoby mieszkające w głównym domu oraz że Shikaku go pozna. Jak się spodziewał, po paru minutach drzwi się rozsunęły i Shikaku przysiadł się do niego z westchnieniem.

— Nie mam za dużo czasu, bo mam upierdliwy obiad rodzinny — oświadczył, kładąc się i zakładając ręce za głowę. Przymknął powieki i nie dodał nic więcej, ale Kakashi wiedział, że czeka na jego słowa.

— Chyba się zakochałem — zaczął Kakashi.

— Och, będzie upierdliwie — wtrącił Shikaku. Nawet nie próbował mówić ciszej, ale Kakashi się nie przejął. Głowa klanu Nara zawsze powtarzała, że kobiety są upierdliwe, ale dla swojej żony zrobiłby wszystko i nie tylko dlatego, że inaczej miałby trudne życie.

— Mówię “chyba”, bo nie jestem pewny — kontynuował Kakashi. Wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i oparł się do tyłu na wyprostowanych rękach. — Nie wiem, czy chcę, żeby był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, czy aby po prostu był mój.

Z lasu wysunęła się sarna, rozglądając się po łące i wąchając trawę. Kakashi spojrzał na nią, a ona od razu uniosła głowę i widząc go – uciekła. Zerknął w niebo.

— Nie możesz zawłaszczać sobie ludzi — odezwał się w końcu Shikaku.

— Ach, wiem — rzucił Kakashi. — Ale myślę, że z chęcią byłbym jego. Jeśli dzięki temu uśmiechałby się częściej, to nie widzę przeciwwskazań.

Shikaku westchnął głęboko.

— Całkiem dobra wskazówka, że to coś więcej niż przyjaźń — zauważył.

— Niby tak — zgodził się Kakashi. — Ale skąd mam wiedzieć na pewno? Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie czułem. I nigdy też nie miałem najlepszego przyjaciela. — Pomyślał o Obito, którego przyjaźń przyszła za późno. — Jaka jest różnica?

— Często bardzo mała — odpowiedział od razu Shikaku, unosząc się i opierając łokcie o kolana. Nie spojrzał na Kakashiego, ale wpatrywał się w las; tym razem, kiedy sarna wychyliła się i zobaczyła człowieka, nie uciekła, tylko wróciła do wąchania trawy. — Coś jednak sprawiło, że zacząłeś myśleć, że to coś więcej.

— Nie widziałem go, odkąd wyruszyłem na misję — przyznał Kakashi. — Próbowałem wczoraj i dzisiaj, ale nie pracuje w biurze misji. Wziął wolne.

Shikaku powoli obrócił głowę w jego stronę. Sarna uciekła do lasu.

— Tęsknię za nim — mówił dalej Kakashi — ale nie próbowałem go szpiegować — zapewnił, kiedy zauważył, że Shikaku się w niego wpatruje.

— Mów dalej — powiedział cicho Shikaku.

— Um — rzucił Kakashi, ale skoro Nara tak mówi, to może powiedzenie wszystkiego na głos pomoże? — Zauważyłem, że chcę spędzać z nim coraz więcej czasu, tylko po to, aby oglądać, jak się uśmiecha. Planuję w końcu ugotować mu coś, przez co przestanie mówić, że najbardziej lubi ramen z Ichiraku, bo chcę, aby wszystkie jego ulubione rzeczy miały coś wspólnego ze mną. Przez chwilę rozważałem grożenie każdemu jouninowi i chuuninowi, którzy przynoszą mu kiepskie raporty, bo psują mu humor. Nadal mam na to ochotę, ale nie chcę robić mu kłopotów. — Kakashi opadł do tyłu, nie przejmując się tym, że uderzył potylicą w deski. Uniósł rękę i zarzucił przedramię na oczy. — Chcę go mieć przy sobie, aby móc wygrzewać się w jego obecności. Jest taki... ciepły. Ma tak wiele do zaoferowania i wszystko rozdaje za darmo, jeśli ktoś zasłuży. Kiedy mnie dotyka, moje serce bije mocniej. Kiedy sam do mnie przychodzi, kiedy sam szuka mojego towarzystwa, czuję, jakbym pęczniał z dumy, że chce być ze mną.

— Dobra, dobra — przerwał mu Shikaku. — Nie wkopuj się bardziej.

— Co? — Kakashi natychmiast się wyprostował i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

Nie spodziewał się, że radą Shikaku będzie pozbycie się tych uczuć. Czy to znaczy, że się mylił? Że w jakiś sposób te uczucia nie są... właściwe? Dobre?

— Takie to upierdliwe... — westchnął Shikaku i się podniósł. — Muszę iść na obiad, ale wy możecie sobie pogadać.

— "My"? — zapytał Kakashi. Patrzył za Shikaku, a kiedy mężczyzna odsunął drzwi, Kakashi zobaczył za nimi nikogo innego, jak Irukę, który wpatrywał się w niego. Jego oczy po raz pierwszy były nieczytelne.

— Byłem jounin-senseiem Iruki, trochę mu ojcowałem, dlatego Iruka jest zawsze obecny na rodzinnych obiadach — wyjaśnił Shikaku, obróciwszy się przez ramię. — Musisz być naprawdę rozstrojony, Kakashi, jeśli go nie wykryłeś.

Och, Kakashi wykrył Irukę. Ale myślał, że jego organizm po prostu decyduje się oszukać go i pokazywać, że Iruka jest blisko, skoro Kakashi cały czas o nim myśli. Bo co miałby Iruka robić w posiadłości Nara?

Shikaku zniknął w domu, a Iruka wyszedł na taras. Kakashi wstał.

— Nie uciekaj, proszę — rzucił szybko chuunin, podchodząc i łapiąc Kakashiego za rękaw. — Nie uciekaj — powtórzył.

Kakashi stłamsił instynkt, aby mimo to wyrwać się i wskoczyć w las. Przełknął i odetchnął, z powrotem siadając na deskach. Iruka usiadł obok niego – bardzo blisko, ale nie na tyle, aby się dotykali.

— Nie powiedziałeś imienia — zaczął Iruka, skubiąc trawę między swoimi stopami. Gołymi stopami, jak zauważył Kakashi; no tak, chuunin przyszedł na obiad, nie na... pogawędkę w ogrodzie. — Ale mówiłeś o mnie, tak?

Wzrok Iruki nadal był nienaturalnie nieczytelny, dlatego Kakashi nie mógł odczytać w jego oczach, jaka odpowiedź byłaby optymalna. Nie miał żadnej podpowiedzi, ale wiedział, że nie może tego zepsuć. A kłamanie na pewno zniszczyłoby więź między nimi, nie mówiąc już o tym, że próba zaprzeczenia nie wyszłaby mu na dobre, skoro powiedział naprawdę wiele rzeczy, które tyczą się jedynie Iruki.

— Tak — odpowiedział cicho Kakashi. Nie odwrócił wzroku, nadal szukając czegokolwiek, co powiedziałoby mu, co Iruka o tym myśli.

— Och. Ojej. — Iruka zarumienił się i przyłożył dłonie do policzków. Między jego palcami została trawa i Kakashi nie myślał, tylko odruchowo wyciągnął rękę, aby ją odsunąć. — Och, Kakashi — wydusił Iruka, przysuwając głowę bliżej, widząc ruch ręki Kakashiego, jednak jounin zawahał się. Powoli wyciągnął źdźbło trawy i odrzucił je na bok. Iruka zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej, widząc, że Kakashi tylko po to wyciągał rękę.

— Chciałbyś, żebym cię pocałował? — zapytał Kakashi, kiedy Iruka odwrócił głowę. — Chciałeś, żebym przed chwilą cię pocałował? — Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, więc nie był pewny, jednak postanowił złapać rękę Iruki. Chuunin spojrzał na niego, nadal zarumieniony, a Kakashi pocałował go w dłoń. — Iruka, mogę cię zabrać na kolację?

— Na randkę? — wypalił chuunin, ściskając dłoń Kakashiego w swojej. Jego oczy powoli pozwalały się odczytać i Kakashi widział w nich trochę niepewności, czający się strach, ale i ekscytację.

— Tak, na randkę — potwierdził Kakashi.

Iruka uśmiechnął się szeroko i gorliwie pokiwał głową.

— Z wielką chęcią. — Iruka zerknął za siebie, po czym znowu na Kakashiego.

Zagryzł wargę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, a wzrok Kakashiego od razu skierował się na jego usta. Otworzyły się przed nim nagle nowe możliwości; wcześniej myślał o dotyku Iruki, ale jakoś nigdy mu do głowy nie przyszły pocałunki. A teraz, kiedy to Iruka wykonał pierwszy ruch – czy też odruch – cały czas kłębiła mu się w głowie ta możliwość. Poczuł, jak się rumieni na myśl o oddaniu swojego pierwszego pocałunku Iruce.

— Co powiesz na obiad z Nara? — Iruka wyrwał go z tych myśli. — Wiem, że to trochę za wcześnie, aby poznawać rodzinę, mimo że tak naprawdę ani oficjalnie, ani nieoficjalnie żaden ze mnie Nara — dodał szybko Iruka, kiedy Kakashi zamarł. — Ale nie chcę stracić cię teraz z oczu, wolałbym, abyś był przy mnie.

Kakashi nie miał wyboru.

— Obiad może być — odpowiedział, wstając i podciągając Irukę na nogi. Zmarszczył brwi i miał nadzieję, że jedzenie serwowane przez klan Nara nie będzie… za bardzo smaczne.

**Author's Note:**

> nie będzie dalszej części, ale kakashi miał się dowiedzieć, że obiady u nara oznaczają obiady z ino-shika-cho, więc a iruka ma trzech ojców, więc OJ, ale szczenięca miłość dwudziestokilkulatków pokonałaby ino-shika-cho oraz jedzenie klanu Akimichi.
> 
> Spare kudos, ma'am?
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
